


Tightly Against My Skin

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Latex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro buys Ren a bodysuit for Ren to fuck him in, but Ren has other ideas. Day 4 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Tightly Against My Skin

“God, so tight,” Ren mumbled, running his hands down his latex bodysuit Goro had bought him, exploring his new wardrobe piece with gloved hands. He was decorated in total black, with red streaks accenting his inner thighs, curling inward against his ass, and ran up towards the back of his neck. An unusual gift, but Goro had mentioned he wanted to spice up their usual night of sex. Yet, while he was covered the suit hugged snugly against his body, not failing to highlight ever part of his body; it showed off the hard, the round buds of his nipples, the crevasse and the smooth curves of his ass, his erect cock against his stomach... everything. 

And Goro loved it, the suit beautiful and elegant, yet displayed how horny his boyfriend was, with nothing left to the imagination. Clothed yet naked; he could scarlessly imagine how the material rubbed against Ren’s length, his breathing getting heavier and face flushing redder as he strides towards the bed. 

Oh, how his cock wagged, the fabric stretched against his cock, as if taunting him to suck on it, his jaw aching to wrap his lips around the girth of the large cock in front of him. Goro hastily unzipped his trousers as Ren approached him, releasing his erection that strained against the fabric, his cock springing to attention, already dripping small amounts of precum that trickled down his shaft as he hissed at the cold attic air hitting him. 

“Hah, you really like me in this,” Ren laughed, watching Goro struggling to hastily remove his slacks, eyeing the detective’s cock with his own lustful hunger. A final kick threw them off his left ankle, the article of clothing discarded on the wayside as Ren gingerly picked up the bottle of lube that say nearby. 

“Of course, I did pick it out for you, after all,” Goro huffed, already spreading his legs to invite Ren to skewer him with his cock, his head resting on the pillows. However, he did not expect to feel Ren’s hands, slick from the lube and latex, gliding around his shaft, mewling in shock as Ren coated him with the liquid. It felt wonderful; phantom touches elicited the gentlest sparks of pleasure as Ren splayed his fingers around his length, never enough to satisfy him, Goro wanting more as he snaked his hands to clasp on Ren’s, desiring firmer touches from his boyfriend. 

Yet as soon as he did so Ren abruptly withdrew his hands, Goro taking a moment to escape from his dizzying lustful haze as he clasped onto thin air, confused as to why he would stop fondling him. 

He felt someone climb the bed. A black and red silhouette straddling against his cock. It was when sudden feeling of latex and the clasping of tight muscle did he realise it was Ren. 

“I... uh-”

“I can’t do all the fucking in the relationship,” Ren smiled, pressing the taut fabric of his suit against Goro’s tip, loving the way Goro’s cock dribbled hotly against the fabric, “Sometimes I want to-”

Ren didn’t get to finish his sentence, Goro snapping his hands tightly against his waist, roughly pulling down Ren onto his cock with raging lust coursing through his veins, forcing his cocky boyfriend down his entire shaft, the suit snapping around Ren’s tight hole as Ren himself was skewered down to the base of Goro’s cock. The only sound to escape from his throat was a painful whine, Ren’s beautiful grey eyes wide as tears swelled and roll down his cheeks, his mouth agape in shock. All he could comprehend was blinding white as the world around him reduced to static. To him at that moment, all he could understand was the pulsating heat that buried itself in his tight hole, Goro’s cock twitching with excitement against Ren’s prostate as he instinctively curled around it with tight muscle. 

And Goro adored the state Ren was in. Empty headed, drool trickled down his agape lips, the bud of his nipples stretching against the thin fabric, and Goro swore Ren had came when he felt something hot started to pool around Ren’s snug balls that squished against Goro’s stomach. 

Even without the thin latex suit, Ren looked so divine upon his cock, Goro gasping and rolling his hips in short thrusts into Ren, the thief bouncing upon his cock bonelessly, too overwhelmed by the blissful sensations of Goro inside him, ravaging his body. And Goro loved it, loved how each thrust caused a moan to bubble up Ren’s throat, reduced to nothing but a cock-sleeve, a toy for Goro to use for his own pleasure. He snaked one of his hands from Ren’s hips to his erect nubs, gently brushing them as Ren spasmed to the touch, mind still totally consumed by lust as his reactions were reduced to one of desperate, primal needs, shivering to his gentle touch as his hole spasmed violently around Goro’s cock. 

And Goro loved it. Loved the way Ren bounced upon his cock, the way he clung onto his cock with such desperation, not wanting to let it go as Goro continued to fuck his boyfriend, the surface of the latex glistening against the lights above them, once more accenting the smooth, tight grooves of his body as he smacked his hips against Ren’s ass. 

Now wrapping both hands around Ren’s hips, Goro had a new objective in mind, his eyebrows furrowing intensely as he focused on fucking his boyfriend, his goal now to cum into the blue-stricken Ren, no matter how long it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
